


Starring Role

by tiinyrobin



Series: Ultraviolet [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, im so sorry for this i am a bad writer, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinyrobin/pseuds/tiinyrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne family are well known celebrities of the Gotham crime show, <i>Crime Alley. </i> Jason may or may not be an avid fan (he is) and Roy is his wonderful meddling friend who does what all wonderful friends do. Meddle. Celebrity and Fan collide, hopefully to find true love within one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

I didn't beta this so _(:3 」∠)_

  

Roy was either the best friend in the world or the worst, never in between. Jason had figured this out shortly after they became friends. Jay always seemed to remember this fact every time he had a feeling Roy was doing something to **‘better’** Jay’s life. (better: 9/10 made things worse or more difficult than they needed to be) Jay appreciated the sentiment but he’d just wish he would stop, sorry Roy. He groaned and reached over to grab his phone from the nightstand. Of course. 

It wasn’t there. Jason grumbled to himself and rolled off his bed. Judging from how intense the sun was shining through the blinds, he had to guess it was about noon. He shuffled into a pair of, probably, clean sweatpants.

Jason’s wonderful red-headed friend was sitting at their bar, Jason’s phone in hand, tapping away at the screen. 

“Good Morning, Roy.” Jason smiled and Roy tensed and nervously returned the smile. 

Roy finished what he was typing and set Jason’s phone down. The two stood there in silence for a while, Roy occasionally glancing down at the phone as if waiting for something. He was barely making eye contact with Jason which was a tell-tale sign that he was up to something. 

“Ok man, listen, I know what you’re thinking and when I’ve finished going through with my ingenious plan, you’ll be thanking me.” He paused, looking pleased with himself. Whatever this plan was, Jason did not feel good about it at all. Roy opened his mouth to speak again but he was cut off by a cheery ding, Jason’s set tone for notifications. 

They both reached for the phone even though it was clear Roy would grab it first. He beamed when he looked at the phone, whatever the notification was it was clearly important to Roy. 

“Oh man! This is great!” The red-head was getting giddy and almost bouncing with joy. It reminded Jason of Dick. Ugh. Jason walked up behind Roy and snatched his phone back. 

He nearly dropped it when he read the screen. It was a tweet. Not just any tweet, but a direct message to him from Tim Drake-Wayne. Jason felt his mouth go dry and his palms began to get sweaty. Roy took advantage of the situation and retrieved Jason’s phone back. The little asshole was-

“You’re ruining my genius plan Jaybird. You will be allowed to see my handiwork when I’m done.” 

Jason briefly came back to his senses. “Roy, what exactly have you been doing with my phone?” 

Roy was in the middle of typing, probably replying to Tim’s message, paying little to no attention to Jay. He sighed as he finished and turned to face Jason. 

“I’ve been doing what you’ve only dreamed of doing. I’m getting you a 'friendly’ with Tim and-” 

And that’s where this ends because no. Nope. Nada. Jason was not having it. If there’s two things Roy is the worst at it’s: dressing himself and flirting. Jason had to be honest, he wasn’t a master at it but what Roy was doing was something way our of either of their leagues. Tim Drake-Wayne was a pretty damn well-known actor of Gotham, most notably known for his role as Tim in the TV series, Crime Alley. Tim was joined by an all-star cast, Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne, all people Jason idolized. With Roy, he’d snuck into the premiere party and fell in love. With the show. Not Tim, no. 

That aside, it wasn’t really a secret that Tim was his favorite actor. The kid was smart, both in character and out. (He’d seen a few interview ok.) Was easy on the eyes too as a plus. Nonetheless, even if Jason had the chance to talk to Tim, he wouldn’t do it. He’d never submit his charismatic self to such torture. He’d rather die. 

“I’m doing this for you Jaybird because I, Roy Harper your best friend, care about you and want you happy.” He seemed sincere, his intentions probably matched his words but Jason wanted to abort this mission, one that he never even signed up for, and head down to earth. “I know he’s your celebrity crush and you’re not a celebrity that makes it hard for you to get close to him so I just saw an opportunity and I took it.” 

Jason raised an eyebrow and glared. “What opportunity?”

Roy scoffed and looked offended for a moment. “You’re his biggest fan and you seriously haven’t heard? Fake fan Jay.”

“Biggest fan is a bit of an overstatement. I just appreciate his works, he’s a good actor and-” Roy wasn’t even listening, he was glued to Jason’s phone, scrolling and typing. The audacity. 

“Ok, lover boy I got it. Look at this.” Roy handed his phone back to him and showed him the latest Gotham tabloid. Honestly a magazine filled with just gossip and lies but-

“Oh.”

Roy smirked and nodded. “Yeah, this is my opportunity.” The tone of his voice let Jason know that this wasn't something Roy was just joking around about, mostly, he was serious and if the tabloids held any water then this really would be honestly a great opportunity. Maybe. If it didn’t all just crash and burn then yes. 

"Hey.." Roy tapped Jason's arms but his eyes stayed glued to the phone. "What's a good nickname for Tim? I think we've reached that stage now." Jason groaned and tried his best to ignore the red-head. The problem is with Roy is that he just didn't care and kept talking. "I was thinking Timmy, do you think he'd like that? It's cute right?” 

Jason had stopped listening, he left Roy to his own devices and started up a pot of coffee. He’d need something stronger than this though, maybe he could mix in some rum, it’s not too early for that right.

“Hey! Tim said there’s a meet and greet on Saturday and he’d like you to come.” The red-head paused and looked over the text again. ” Ok well he didn’t say all that, he just said it’d be cool to check out but he’s basically asking you to come.” Yes of course Roy. 

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?”

“Lately yes but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” The ass was beaming, he was proud of Jason’s crisis. 

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too Jaybird.”

-  
-  
Jason finally managed to get his phone back, only because the red-head was occupied with Kori, and began to check the damage Roy had caused on his personal life. 

The whole ordeal started with Tim posting a tweet confirming the rumors of his break-up with Kon. Eugh. Roy took it upon himself to reply to the pic with a picture of Jason, a very flattering one might he add (Thanks Roy), with a caption of _‘date me? *heart eyes emoji*’._

Believe it or not Tim liked the tweet and replied, _‘talk to me xox ;)’_

God. No, he was not blushing, it just got hot in the house because of the poor ventilation. 

Assuming Roy didn’t say anything stupid in the messages, maybe he had a shot at this. A very small shot but it was still a shot.


	2. state of dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally sets his eyes on Jason. The star becomes a little (a lot) starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really find someone to beta these _(:3 」∠)_

The meet and greet was going well. If you ignored Tim's internal screaming monologue on the fact that Jason still hadn't arrived. (Which he had no reason to be upset over, he didn't even formally invite him c'mon Tim) It was just forty-five minutes and Tim had already taken several pictures with everyone who arrived and signed every bit of paper and flesh that was pushed his way. He hadn't expected so many to even arrive, he'd only recently gotten on to the scene so compared to the other stars, his fanbase was small. Cass and Steph graciously stayed with him, helping him out by giving that familiar sister comfort in his time of stress. Where would he be without them. 

He was chatting with some girl named Amber and her friends, who kept pressing about the future episodes even after the many times Tim had politely shared that he couldn't say (sometimes he even didn't know how the future episodes would go, he'd just come in blind on some days), his chat was interrupted by Cassandra. She nudged his arm and pointed over to the door, where Jason was being escorted through. His picture really didn't do him justice, his teal eyes were so much brighter and his smile. _God. His smile._ Brunette fluffy hair, disheveled, rugged look and toned muscles. A true total package. He was truly an attractive man and the fact that Tim had to talk to him was finally setting in. 

Goddammit. 

\- 

\- 

Jason hadn't been having the best morning of his life. He slept through his alarm for one, forgot his keys and then proceeded to misplace his jacket, further putting him back in time. Gotham traffic decided that this was the perfect time to be congested. The biker had gotten fed up and impatient and went a completely different route, a longer one at that. He had been about forty-five minutes late when he finally arrived at the hotel where the meet and greet was held. Some guy he assumed to be Tim's manager, had greeted him at the door and was explaining the process whilst taking him over to the table Tim was sitting at. A group of fans were gathered around him, engaging in conversation. Tim excused himself from the fans who didn't seem to mind his absence, taking their discussion to Stephanie and Cassandra. Tim held out his hand and gave Jason a soft smile. He hoped to god his hands weren't sweaty because he was nervous as hell. 

Tim looked wonderful, and he was so sweet. Trying his best to make the meet and greet as personal as possible without making things too uncomfortable. 

"I'm glad to see you made it." "Yeah, wouldn't miss this for the world." Nice one Jason. Jason swore he was dreaming, this was a dream, he wasn't actually here. He wasn't about to take Tim's hand and smile back. He wasn't standing next to Tim and posing for a picture, using his phone. He was certainly not having an in depth conversation with Tim. He was sleeping at home, he had to have been. It was too good to be real. They talked for so long and so easily. Tim laughed at his jokes, letting a little of his witty humor slip through. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind, surprisingly nothing about the show except for a brief question Jason had asked in the beginning. 

The two truly hit it off. 

The events of the meet and greet didn't hit him until he was at home, sitting at the table waiting for Kori to finish up cooking with Roy by his side, oogling at the pictures. 

"So I can see it went well." Roy was smirking, amused by what he considered his work. Kori fixed two plates and set them down on the table before joining the two. 

"What went well? Has our Jason gone on a date?" Kori clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Who is this lucky person?! I wish the best for you Jason and your journey to find love." 

Roy snickered and handed Kori the phone so she could see all the proof herself, proof of Jason's progress in his 'Journey to find love'. 

"Jaybird has gotten himself a celebrity boyfriend, all thanks to me." The smug bastard. Credit must be given where credit is due though. Roy hadn't helped him get a celebrity boyfriend but he had gotten Tim to notice him. Something Jason would never have imagined to happen. 

"We're not dating Kori, don't listen to Roy. All I did was meet him at a meet and greet." 

Kori was still smiling and nodded, handing Jason back his phone. "It is still very nice you have made a new friend, you seem so lonely Jason. Me and Roy are your friends of course, but you need more than just us. Roy is so sweet in helping you." 

Yes, Roy is the sweetest in meddling without permission. What the hell is up with everyone thinking Jason was lonely? He was very comfortable in his single status thank you very much. Ok, he did sometimes long for something more but c'mon who doesn't? He was not lonely, and he had more than friends than just Roy and Kori. 

Roy wasn't as convinced as Kori. 

"Ok Casanova, explain to me why he gave you his number?" And ok, that wasn't something Jason remembered happening but. That still didn't mean there was anything intimate between them. They couldn't even be considered friends yet. Acquaintances at best. This was really their first time talking to eachother. Roy was the one who had done the majority of the socializing before this. 

"Fuck off Roy, he did not-" And ok, looking through his contacts there was clear proof that he had. There it was, Timothy's number, one he assumed was his personal phone and not some business phone number. His contact entry complete with a blushing emoji by his name and a picture he and Jason took earlier, the one where he was a little too distracted and looked toward Jason rather than the camera. It was adorable and made Jason's heart squeeze. 

He was getting in too far. 

\- 

\- Tim was a bit too happy leaving his meet and greet. Tired and happy and looking at his phone a bit too much. 

"So was that the Jaybird guy from twitter?" Steph nudged him with her foot to get his attention. 

"Yeah how did you know?" 

To Steph's side, Cass snickered. Steph rolled her eyes. Dumb question, got it. 

"Tim, c'mon the guy like publicly asked you out and then you publicly replied." Oh yeah. 

"Yeah, that was him." Tim shrugged and turned his attention towards the car window. They had just left the city and were heading for the manor. The change of scenery was refreshing after such a tiring day. 

"Ok, so...? Is this something you're going to pursue? You guys were talking for a long time, definitely saw a connection there. Did you see it Cass?" Cassandra nodded, of course. "See. This is now not something you should pass up. You like can't." 

Well, lucky for them he intends not to. He hadn't been single for long, about two weeks now. He liked Kon, he really truly did but he just didn't feel a relationship with him was what he wanted. Things were good between them though, they were still close friends like they were before the dating. "I gave him my number so.." He tried his best not to be as excited as he felt inside, he knew it'd only cause Stephanie and Cass to meddle more. 

"That's great, you've already got step one completed for us." Or they'd just meddle anyways. That was fine too. 

Tim had been completely clued out of the conversation at this point. It was mostly just Steph and Cass going back and forth, Steph doing 90 percent of the talking. "Tim Drake and new hunky boyfriend! No no, Drake's new enchanting lover! Oh my god, that's perfect." Cassandra was smiling widely and nodding at everything Steph was spewing. They were clearly enamored at the thought of Tim becoming close to the this new 'hunky' man. 

Tim groaned and thanked Alfred for getting them home quickly. He needed a break from the two, he would not like to hear about their plans for his 'future relationship'. He had plenty on his mind already.

\- 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is prob worse than the first one im ***screaming***


	3. homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's not the right time to say anything: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~'Did you really mean it? '~~

\- 

\- 

Cass and Steph shuffled past him entering the manor, giggling all the way upstairs. As Tim got through the door he could hear Damian's frustration. Entering the little living room he could see Damian sprawled out on the couch with a book in hand and Titus by his feet. Hearing Tim come in, Titus lifted his head and wagged his tail. 

"Drake, what are those two being ridiculously loud about? Did you embarrass yourself in public again?" The boy didn't look up from his book. 

"No, everything went fine thanks." Tim slipped off his shoes and sat himself down in a plush chair. He should probably be heading up to bed now, he had a busy schedule the rest of the week. The directors, including Bruce, decided that there would be a collection of extended episodes leading up the season finale. He had a meeting about a possible movie deal coming up in the next few days. This week he wouldn't have any days off, really, the meet and greet could be considered his cheat-day. 

"Tt." Damian obviously didn't seem to accept that answer, he flipped the page of his novel. "I have known Brown and Cain long enough to know that their tomfoolery is usually connected to you." Although he didn't flat out say it the brat was curious. Tim was about to humor him in telling the full story until he was distracted by Dick. Dick walked into the living room, a little bit of swagger to his step. He looked... interesting to say the least. Dick himself was very nice, Dick always looked handsome. The green suit and red tie combination was just not doing it for him. 

"Timmy!" Catching eye of Tim made the man bee-line to the chair he was sitting in and scoop him up into a hug. "I am so glad to see you back! Tell me lil bro, how was your meet and greet? Did you meet someone nice? Steph and Cass have been making up quite a bit of noise upstairs so I'm assuming something happened." Dick smirked and raised an eyebrow. The way he looked at Tim made it apparent he already knew, or really he knew Steph's version of the story. 

Tim groaned and was soon released from the hug. Stephanie and Cassandra were a handful at times. He'd have to talk to them about keeping this quiet, because if Bruce were to find out... That was something Tim would want to confront him about privately, once he was sure what this all really was. 

"Have somewhere to be?" Tim motioned to Dick's suit, a waft of cologne drifted towards him when Dick moved away. He must be going out to dinner, probably with a couple of friends. 

"Oh yeah! I have a date." 

Damian snorted, an amused grin on his face as he read his book. 

"I should probably get going, wouldn't want to be late. Let's talk sometime alright?" Tim nodded and Dick ruffled his hair, moving past him. "Be good Dami, go to bed at a reasonable time you two. I know you both have a busy week." 

\- 

\- 

With Dick gone, the two (and Titus) were alone in the living room once more. Damian distracted well with his book and Tim sitting comfortably in the chair with his phone, checking the various social media accounts he had to maintain. 

"I met this guy." 

Damian made a sound of acknowledgement, Tim continued. 

"We talked a lot during the meet and greet, he's a really nice guy." 

Tim's phone went off, a little buzz to indicate he got a text message. 

_'Hey it's Jason.'_

"I have a feeling that is him." 

Tim nodded and began to reply back, not wanting to keep Jason waiting. 

"Do you have feelings for him Drake?" Damian had set down his book and was now looking over at Tim for a reply. 

"I don't really know him Damian, he's just a fan I met I-" 

"Do you give all your fans your phone number?" 

Ok, no. He didn't, he only gave his to Jason because- 

"It is fine to admit your budding feelings for someone Drake, I don't intend to use this information for blackmail. " That was oddly comforting, especially coming from Damian. He felt pretty comfortable in telling the boy but in truth he didn't know. Yes, he did think Jason was very attractive. Yes, he did have a nice time talking to Jason and would like to continue. Yes, he may or may not have felt a little butterfly feeling in his stomach upon seeing his. And yes, he could imagine being in a relationship with him but that **did not** mean that Tim liked him. Did not whatsoever. 

Ok, it may but. Tim wasn't 100 percent sure about that so he didn't say. 98 percent sure. 

"Thanks Dami. I'm just..I'm not sure." (Yes he was.) 

\- 

\- _T: 'I really enjoyed talking with you today'_

"Was that Tim?" 

Jason moved his phone out of view from his snooping roommates, mainly Roy. Kori, he didn't mind too much. 

"It totally is! What'd he say? " Roy hopped over the back of the couch and crowded up against Jason. 

"Ever heard of personal space Roy?" Jason pushed Roy away and went back to reading the message. He felt like Tim had enjoyed their short time together but hearing it from him was even better. "All he said is he enjoyed talking with me today. Jesus move Roy." Roy smiled and gladly scooted over, giving Jason a little bit of room.

Roy was busy monologing to Jason, who was supposed to be listening but he was pre-occupied with other things to do. Like text back Tim, not worry about Roy's missed connections. 

_T: 'Can I ask you something? Just wanted to know something'_

_J: 'Yeah sure, go right ahead. What'd you want to know?'_

_T: 'actually nvm! its not important'_

__

T: 'I'll ask u later if thats alright' 

_T: 'so anyways what are you up to? :) '_

Tim had changed his mind quickly It made him ponder though, exactly why had Tim dismissed his own question. What'd he want to even ask? Could he possibly embarrassed? Or maybe he really didn't feel the need to know at the moment? He hoped everything was alright, he'd hate for this relationship to crash and burn before it even started. Next to Jason, Roy groaned and dramatically leaned over the arm of the couch. 

"You've been looking at your phone for a really long time Jaybird. I have received no indication that your interaction with Tim is going ok. Is this the thanks I get? Is this what I deserve for trying to be a _true_ friend?" His voice wavered, as if his feelings were actually hurt. Jason felt a little bad for him, Roy was kind of his unofficially hired love guru. He'd gotten him this far so it'd probably be best to keep him updated, maybe he had some helpful insight. 

"Calm down drama queen, all he did was ask what I'm doing." In which Jason was dutifully replying back to. 

"Is that it?" Roy leaned up so he wasn't in any danger of falling off the couch, a sight Jason wouldn't mind seeing. "I am very disappointed. Hand it over Jason." 

-

-

Tim bit his lip and nervously looked over to Damian, still reading his book, softly pushing his foot against Titus' back. 

"I'm really bad at this, I don't know what to say to him." Tim wanted to add, 'I was about to ask a stupid question and push things too fast' but he decided to omit that. 

Damian sighed and rested the book on his chest, open to not lost his page. Tim was implying the need for help. He would normally go to Steph for all his problems, or Cass if Steph wasn't available. This wasn't really something he'd wanted them involved either, Steph's initial reaction to the whole thing sealed that fate. Nothing against the girl, she was very experienced, especially in socializing, but he'd rather not have her directly involved with his love life. (If he could even call it that) Tim would have to find a way to break it too the two eventually, considering Dick knew, it was only a matter of time before they let something slip in Bruce's presence. 

"Like really bad. I am ruining this already." 

"You are utterly hopeless Drake. If this is your way of asking me to help then I accept. My services are not free however." He was fine with that. 

\- 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends pretty abruptly  
> only because i wanted to work on something else (i should really be studying) i have a new project coming up _(:3 」∠)_


	4. shades of cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated this in so long, i just completely ran out of ideas and decided to work on other fics  
> i recently got new interest in this so hopefully i can churn out a few more chapters before going off again >:3

Roy had arranged them a 'date'. ( With Jason's supervision of course. ) Jason picked out a little diner that he and Roy frequented on those days when neither of them wanted to cook. Kori, most often, wasn't around to join them. 

Small little place, on a corner in the slums of Gotham. Would have missed it walking by if you weren't looking for it. 'Vintage' would probably be best to describe the inside. It was a little part of Gotham that hadn't caught up with the rest of the world and probably wouldn't. Complete with colorful vinyl seats and booths, an old jukebox that's surprisingly kicking and in good order and flashy neon lights to tie it all together. The only bit of 21st century would be the waiters. All nice, sweet people. Knew Jason by name considering how much he stopped by. (They had the best cherry pie in Gotham, he swears) 

"By yourself today hun?" The waiter, Sasha, rubbed his shoulder and walked with his to his frequented booth. 

"No, actually. My friend is just a little late." 

"Is it that red head trucker guy? You sure know how to pick 'em." Sasha left his table temporarily to grab two cups and a pitcher full of ice-cold water. "Or is this a different friend?" 

Sasha was a sweet girl, working hard every single day in order to save enough for college. Unlike Roy she could hold her water and can be trusted not to meddle in his private affairs. Whenever he came, he would talk to her about whatever. Thinking about it was kind of embarrassing. "Nah, different friend."

Speak of the devil.

The bells on the door jingled signaling that a person had entered the tiny diner. The time Jason (Roy) had set up was during the slow hours, most people would be busy at work during this time. He did it for both of their sake. Tim was pretty popular and an unforgettable face so there was no doubt someone would recognize him if their were other people present. 

As he entered, he took off his sunglasses and shuffled out of a coat that probably cost quite the pretty penny. Tim slid into the booth, sitting in front of Jason and gave him a smile. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at the studio." 

Sasha filled the two glasses of water before handing over two menus. "Let me know when you two are ready to order." And she left, going back to her place behind the counter. 

"It's fine, I'm glad you made it."

Jason smiled and took a sip of his water.

\- 

\- 

\- 

"Never have I seen someone so helpless Grayson. He's older than me, he should be more experienced in this field than I am." 

Dick looked up from his sandwich. "Who-" 

"He's asking me for help in a situation where my guidance is not needed. He couldn't even say yes! I had to do it for him. " Damian huffed and took a seat at the bar next to Dick. He placed a magazine down and grabbed himself an apple. 

"Um, who exactly are you talking about?" 

Damian chewed angrily and shook his head. "Drake, who else would I be this frustrated at?" 

Dick nodded and went back to his turkey sandwich. Quite an accomplishment this sandwich was, he had gotten it as perfect as one of Alfred's sandwiches. "So is it true? I may or may have not eavesdropped on Steph and Cass. Heard something about Tim talking to someone."

"I am not permitted to disclose information about my client. I came here simply to vent to you about this current job I'm in that's all." Damian was sliding off the booth, magazine tucked under his arm and apple in his hand. 

"Alright, nice talk." Dick watched as Damian left hurriedly. He smiled to himself, it was nice to see Tim and Damian finally getting along even if under these... circumstances. Hopefully even after their 'business relationship' the two would be friends. For Dick's sake at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! ;3


	5. hope street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me what you want to do with your life."

Tim had invited Jason to one of Bruce's galas. He was funding some kind of research Tim had mentioned, to be honest he was only paying attention to what Tim had asked. 'Will you be my date?' He said yes of course. Who was he to turn down _Tim Jackson Drake-Wayne ?_

After spending a few hours following behind Tim as he mingled through the party, trying out all kinds of finger foods he didn't know existed and downing one too many glasses of champagne, Jason was tired. Tim did this kind of thing a lot so he was still full of energy (or it could have been that energy drink he snuck and consumed in the bathroom). A mix of tiredness and uncomfortableness did not make for a happy Jason. Tim, bless his soul, dragged the man out onto the empty balcony with him, promptly closing the doors behind him. 

The night was beautiful. The air felt cool and crisp, allowing Jason to finally relax. He could never be a celebrity, the thought of having to do this on a more frequent basis made his head ache. 

"Sorry this is kind of a sucky second date. These aren't enjoyable for me either." Tim was leaning on the balcony rail, the moon's light illuminating the soft features of his face. He smiled, something light and barely there that still made Jason's heart flutter. "I dragged you into hell with me." 

Jason laughs and joins Tim's side. "It's really not that bad I mean, food was great. Free alcohol is a plus. Um, I managed to cross off the second item on my bucket list, be in a room full of pretty much everyone I've ever wanted to meet in my life. So not that bad." 

It was Tim's turn to laugh. That light breeze of laugh that Jason had the pleasure of hearing both on and off the screen. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

They stayed quiet for a short while. Tim looking over the estate while Jason caught glances of him. 

"Jason- what do you want to do with your life?" It catches him by surprise. And it's kind of a heavy question. One he's heard a countless number of times by a countless number of people. He gives a different answer each time, something that will satisfy them and make them stop asking. He recently thought about going into the military, college would be an option if he had the money. Frankly busting his ass at his current job is doing little more than putting bread on the table and a roof over his, Roy's and Kori's head. He's been saving as much as he could while making sure that they all live comfortably with the money they each put in. His life isn't what he wanted it to be but he's making the best of it. 

Tim notices his silence and immediately becomes embarrassed that he had asked. "If-If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Sorry I asked such a question like that I was just curious." Tim looks at Jason before finding some interesting plant to look at in the garden below them. 

"I just don't know. I've been thinking about the military but it's a big decision, and I'm not sure leaving Roy and Kori in my apartment is a good idea. I want to go to college ultimately but it's an unreasonable thing, probably can afford it in maybe ten years but by then..so I really don't know. " He was just talking, saying the truth of what was on his mind. To Tim. Tim who was practically a stranger. He's never really expressed this to anyone other than Roy and that wasn't a very conscious decision. (Ten bucks says he was hammered) 

"It's ok. Can I tell you something?" 

Jason nodded and Tim continued. 

"I never really knew either. Becoming this wasn't really a part of the plan. I- My parents always wanted me to just do what I want cause I could. I like photography, thought about doing that for a living but then the accident." He grows quiet and begins to shuffle his feet. "I was young then, Bruce took me in since I didn't really have anyone else. I always wanted to be behind a camera, not in front of it. But, It was something I was good at so I just continued. It's- This life is a lot." Jason knows. He knows it's not as easy as it sounds. Or at least he had an idea. He's listened to the interviews, he's seen the behind-the-scenes. But now, he realizes that it's something a lot more than what he's been thinking. Tim sounds so- so _lost,_ for the lack of a better word. "I want to explore more options. I- I don't know if I could do this for the rest of my life." Tim sighs and laughs, louder than he did before. "I'm sorry I turned this all on me, what did you want to study in college?" 

Jason's kind of at a loss for words. He's still trying to digest all the information that Tim told him about. "Um, Classics. I'm kind of a sucker for old literature." That catches Tim's attention, his eyes light up and he hums. It almost makes him forget about the depressing air that lingered. "Can't you quit? I mean if you're unhappy, can't you just stop filming?" 

Tim's smile doesn't falter as he answers. "I like the show that I'm doing. I helped write it so it has a special place in my heart. That's whats really keeping me there. All the movies and guest appearances, interviews and blogs. It's not really my thing." He didn't really answer the question, which was ok with Jason. He didn't really have a place in this. They had just started this relationship, weren't even far along to say that they were even boyfriends. He was disappointed though. Tim was an art form, and knowing the fact that he wasn't even happy with what he was doing made Jason's stomach twist. He didn't like hearing those words come out of his mouth. Tim seemed nervous and embarrassed the whole time, so he assumed Tim hadn't told anyone but him. Which meant either Tim trusted him or he was just willing to vent to the first person he came across and that just happened to Jason. Which ever it was he felt both privileged and burdened. His suit felt like it was two sizes too small, the air now felt hot and constricting. He needed to leave and go think. Alone. For a few days at least. 

"Thanks for telling me all this." They left soon after. Tim drove him home. Even gave him a goodnights kiss before he left. 

Jason was beyond relieved when he found the apartment empty and dark. A little note on the fridge read: _went to party!! be back.... sometime. mayb -Kori and Roy (heart) _If he was lucky they'd be back tomorrow after noon. It gives him some time to think.__

\- 

\- 

"Drake." Tim steps through the door of the library. Apparently he wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. Entering into the library, he begins shedding off his suit. Laying them carefully over a chair before joining Damian on the couch. "You look as if someone may have hurt an animal in your possession." 

"I'm pretty sure the correct saying is kicked puppy." 

"What's going on, don't tell me you managed to crash and burn the relationship I built in the few hours you were gone." 

Tim sighs, leaning back onto the couch. "No, I just. It's more of just me. Personal problem."

"Great. Means I don't want to hear about it." Tim nudged the boy with his foot, earning himself a slap to the leg. 

"Please hear me out Dami? You've been here for me this far.." Damian groaned but eventually agreed. His payout better increase after this.


	6. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a little chat with his director.

Lucius had bribed Tim into getting out of bed at a reasonable time with coffee and little finger sandwiches. Tim had been regretting his decision of accepting while he was in the elevator, ascending up to the little meeting room. There was no turning back now, Lucius would definitely know. 

Lucius opened up the double doors for Tim and gave him a pat on the back as he walked in. "Glad to see you made it." 

Tim nodded, giving the man a smile before taking a sandwich and biting into it. He sat down at the table next to the mug he figured was his, it was taller in comparison to the other and had a large dollop of whip cream. 

"We've been thinking of expanding the _Crime Alley_ franchise." Lucius took a side on the opposite of the table, folding his hands and placing them on the table. "I just need your opinion on a few ideas we'd like to run down." 

This got Tim's attention. The words 'expanding' and 'franchise' in the same sentence, coming from Lucius. "What exactly do you mean by expanding the franchise? Are you adding more guest appearances? Season three has quite a bit and I'm fine with more." Tim grabbed another sandwich from the tray and was working on consuming it. 

"Not exactly. I was thinking more in terms of a movie."

Tim frowned and took a sip of his coffee, whip cream stuck to his top lip which he wiped with his sleeve. If it was an idea from Lucius though it was worth listening to. Tim wasn't exactly adament about the idea of starring in a movie. He'd told Jason that the other day on their date. Speaking of Jason he hasn't texted him in a while, hopefully there wasn't anything wrong. Tim didn't do anything wrong did he? He hoped not. He truly enjoyed being with Jason and he was getting lost in his thoughts. Lucius snapped his fingers and luckily caught the boy's attention. 

"It's still in the process, we're trying to formulate ideas because taking a TV show and turning it into a movie isn't the easiest of tasks. We're looking of taking an origin story route, something that is more for the hardcore fans to get a more in depth feel of the characters. Which brings me to you." 

Tim raised an eyebrow as he listened to Lucius talk. 

"I want to introduce your character the Red Hood." 

"Lucius that was jus-" 

"Here me out Tim. I feel that we need a new character element, especially a anti-hero like you've described them as. It'll add more perspective to this created world right? Right. We're going to need that especially with our direction for season three, whoever this person is I want them to be a more prominent face in this series." 

"Wait- Lucius. I- I don't really know about this. It wasn't supposed to be anything you know, just some idea I blurted out when I had one too many glasses of champagne you know that, you were there." Lucius wasn't buying it. Like at all. The cold stare he was sending his way felt almost as bad as the ones he gets from Bruce. _Almost._

"Tim, why must you downgrade your own genius? I know a good idea when I hear one which is why you're here and why I'm bringing it up. The background for this guy is dark and it's perfect for Crime Alley. " 

Tim sighed and let Lucius continue on with his spill. He didn't really understand the anti-hero's appeal. Yeah he was different than the other antagonists considering he wasn't evil and just trying to destroy Gotham, The Red Hood had the same agenda as the Wayne family which is what makes him so 'evil' in their eyes. That and wanting to see Bruce get 'what's comin' to him.' 

"Bruce has got enough enemies, people who want him gone because of his money, his status, his little gang of misfits and the empire he's built up that's inter grained into the very fabric of Gotham. He practically has a hand in everything. None of these enemies are personal which is where your guy comes in. Yeah?" 

Tim didn't look all to convinced but nodded his head to let Lucius continue on. 

By the time the meeting was over, the sandwiches were gone and Tim had consumed both cups of coffee. He was exhausted but feeling strangely accomplished. Accomplished and scared because not only did he just sign on for another movie (One he'd actually enjoy thank god) but he also just sold half his soul by agreeing to help Lucius direct. Lucius had told him how this would be their project, and he intended to drag it out as long as possible to ensure its quality. 

They hadn't even created the first page of the script yet but Tim knew who he had in mind for their new actor.  


  


Jason was laying in bed, nose deep into Pride and Prejudice. The worn book he's carried with him for years, edges fraying and the pages turning yellow. Roy and Kori were doing god-knows-what, leaving Jason alone in the apartment. He had a shift later that night so he figured he could pamper himself a bit by reading and relaxing. Truth to be told he could do anything but. He was itching to text Tim and he wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to. His phone lay abandoned on the side of the bed, the screen occasionally lighting up from a notification but it never dinged, never sent any mention of Tim.

He sighed and turned the page, reading over a paragraph he's read a dozen times. He should probably invest in some new novels, maybe he'd be able to set a little money aside this month and pay the book shop a visit. 

His phone dinged a few moments later. That familiar tone he set for Tim. 

_T: hey can i see you?_

He immediately picked up the phone and replied, _Sure. When and Where?_

Tim wasted no time in replying. The kid must be waiting with his phone in hand. 

_T: your house, now! :))_

Ok well. That was sudden. Had they reached that point yet? Their relationship was new and Tim was well. Too good for Jason's apartment. The state the place was in was atrocious. Tim seemed eager for whatever reason so he figured he shouldn't let him wait. _Alright, here's my address. give me a moment though i need to get ready._ Jason sent Tim his address and Tim replied back in record time with a smiley face. He got himself up out of bed and worked on his room. Nothing too much needed to be done here, just fold up the covers and push the clothes piled on to the floor into the laundry room. The living room and the kitchen is where the real problem started. He worked on the kitchen first, he knew he probably wouldn't have enough time to wash all the dishes by hand so he just stuck as many as he could into the dishwasher, turning it on waiting as it hummed to life and began it's job of cleaning. The counters were his next challenge. The once clean space held the remnants of last nights dinner. Roy offered to cook them up some wings and somehow Kori and Jason thought that was a good idea. Jason groaned as he got out some paper towels and disinfectant, wiping down the flour-covered counters. 

It looked decent. Decent enough that it shouldn't send Tim running out the door at the sight of it. Which let him move on to the living room. He rearranged the pillows and was in the middle of picking up Roy's underwear from under the table when his door rang. Was that Tim? It's only been about ten minutes since he texted him his address. Jason picked up the underwear and threw them into the laundry room, closing the door behind him. 

He smoothed out his hair in the mirror and _Oh god, he didn't even get dressed._ Maybe Tim wouldn't notice the bold printed Wonder Woman pajama shorts. Jason moved to open the door, Tim came bounding in. 

"Hi." He murmured as he pressed his arms around Jason's waist, giving him a quick hug. "It's been a while. Nice pajamas" 

"That's probably my fault sorry." Jason moved aside and let Tim in, watching as Tim went straight for the couch, deciding his pajamas were more worthy of a comment than the state of his apartment. 

Tim hummed and shook his head. "It's fine, figured you were busy. "

Jason joined Tim on the couch, giving the two a reasonable amount of distance. Tim closed it easily, snuggling up to Jason so that his shoulder was pressed against the side of his chest. 

"So you said you wanted to see me?" 

Tim was messing around with his phone, he looked up from the screen and suddenly remembered exactly why he was here. "Oh yes. I have a proposition to make with you." 

"A proposition?" Jason furrowed his brows and looked to Tim who looked all too innocent snuggled next to him. He knew gears were turning in the little actors head. 

"Yeah. How do you feel about acting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my way with this story im just writing now at the point :,) By this rate its going to be 20+ chapters of absolute nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedback is much appreciated! feel free to leave comments or send me asks (tiinyrobin.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see ! :3


End file.
